1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to improvements in carburation systems and, more particularly, to a thermal regulator for a carburetor which appropriately regulates temperature, pressure and amounts of air and the gasoline to be fed to a carburetor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because it is a mixture of various components, gasoline does not have a fixed point of boiling, but rather a curve of distillation temperatures that starts at 30.degree. C. and ends normally before the 200.degree. C. Its specific weight varies between 0.700 and 0.790 hg/dm.sup.3. The gasoline is used mixed with organic synthetic colors and generally is loaded with additives of sundry kinds.
Certain difficulties are encountered because these properties of gasoline cause variations in performance of an engine depending upon the condition of the engine and environmental conditions. Vaporization or gasification of the gasoline can undesirably occur in the feedlines from the gas tank to the carburetor of the engine. Under differing conditions, the gasoline fed to the carburetor has different temperatures, degrees of vaporization, etc.
The above can lead to various problems, namely, incomplete combustion resulting in deposits in the engine and environmental pollution, incomplete vaporization at the carburetor resulting in power loss or cold start flooding and the like.
In order to overcome the above problems, various improvements have been developed in the carburetor art. These primarily have been directed to closer regulation of the mixing of the gasoline with air in the carburetor with mixture adjustments being made for engine speed and fuel demand. Generally, carburetion has not previously been adjusted for changes in temperature and performance of the engine itself under differing environmental conditions. Consequently, close control of the emulsion of gasoline and air has not yet been achieved. Absent such control, pollution and possible damage to the engine can result.